charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Premonition
Astral Premonition is the ability to actually travel to the future in your astral form while you have a Premonition. You appear to be corporeal and can talk to the people there and be able to physically interract with the world. It is a combination of Astral Projection and Time Travel. It is an advanced form of Premonition. Benefits of the Power You will be able to get more detailed information about the future than in classic Premonitions. You can also interract with the world and investigate the future without fear of direct physical harm and you can stay within the future for extended periods of time. The only down side is, if injured while both your present and future-self is sharing one body, you will both share the same physical injury and will receive identical wound. Also, your physical body will be defenseless while your using the power. Types of Astral Premonition Astralecho5.jpg|First astral premonition Astralecho4.jpg Astralecho8.jpg Astralecho10.jpg Astralecho13.jpg Astralecho12.jpg Astralecho14.jpg AstralEcho.jpg Astralecho16.jpg Astralecho17.jpg Sleep.jpg|Second astral premonition Cho.jpg Astralechopocus1.jpg|Third astral Premonition Astralecho9.4.jpg Astralecho9.5.jpg Astralechopocus2.jpg Astralechopocus3.jpg Astralechopocus9.jpg Astral form You can astral project into your future self and view the world from your future body. If injured in this form, you will sustain the same injures in the past. It is presumed that your past self will take control of you future body. Corporeal form You can astral project with a corporeal body. You will find this very useful as you will be able to get around without disturbing your future self life. As you will have your own body, you will be able to communicate with your future self. History Phoebe displayed this power on three different occasions. Phoebe's first astral premonition was when she echoed into a future where she was shot with Orin's beams, and suffered from the same wound as her future selfThe Eyes Have It. This was the first and only time she astral projected into her future self. The second time she has an astral premonition was while she was dreaming and she saw the Sandman being killed. When she woke up, he assured her it wasn't a dream and The Elders later confirmed it was in fact a dream astral premonition.Sand Francisco Dreamin' The third and final time we see Phoebe astral into the future, she talks to the future version of herself. Her future self ensures her that she will eventually have the daughter she's been dreaming about. This was the second time she appeared with a corporeal body while in astral form and stayed within the future for a longer period of time. Notes *Phoebe is the only person with this and has used this power three times. *Phoebe's premonition of Elise's death in the comic, looks like an Astral Premonition. *Phoebe describes the effects of this power, being in two places at once. *Phoebe was stunned at how powerful her power had advanced. *It's unknown if Phoebe has the same limitations with her astral self that her sister Prue had. *It's unknown if Phoebe could astral project to the past. Reference Category:Powers